


Nickel's Heat

by Miratete



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Courtship, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fisting, Fluid Support, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mech Preg, Robot Sex, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: -o-o-o-o-o-No one could have imagined the effect one tiny minicon going into heat would have upon the DJD.  Tarn certainly had no clue when he came home to find the rest of the team having their way with the Prionian medic.-o-o-o-o-o-





	1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tarn had been gone some days, negotiating the purchase of repairs to the Peaceful Tyranny, and he'd been quite successful despite having to deal with organics.

But the sight that greeted his return to his ship shocked him to the core, and he stood staring for a klik or two before he could even react to the madness that had awaited him.

Helex sat on the plinth of the Megatronus statue, feet planted securely on the decking. Nickel lay in his lap on her back. He held her hands above her head with his smaller arms while his larger pair braced him at the sides. His huge spike jutted up through her hands. Her hips rested in the vicinity of his knees, where Vos stood, grasping her ankles and spreading her legs apart, his hips pistoning back and forth as he fragged her hard.

Kaon sat next to Helex, watching the action, his own spike in hand where he stroked it lazily, apparently waiting for Vos to finish so he could have his turn. Tesarus was there as well, though not participating. He lay on the floor at the foot of the Megatron statue, apparently in recharge. The streaks and fluids around his crotch betrayed that he had quite recently been involved.

While Vos was warbling out a litany of obscenities in Primal Vernacular, Nickel was wailing, crying out for Primus and Prion to help her, her tiny form bucking against Tesarus' lap.

When Tarn could bring himself to react to the fact that his mechs were in the process of gang-raping the medic, he shouted at them. “Drop her right now, you monsters!”

Monsters. Yes, he'd been called the same thing for his methods of dealing with traitors to the Decepticon cause, but even he had standards. And what he was seeing before him did not meet them.

The three mechs all turned to look, Helex even gasping. “You're home,” Kaon sputtered, quickly tucking away his equipment. Nickel only continued to whimper and wail.

Tarn marched over, shoved Vos to the side, the rifle-mech landing on his aft. Helex let go of Nickel as Tarn grabbed her, wrapping her protectively in his arms and marching away. “I'll deal with you all later once I've seen to her. How dare you... How dare...” He couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence.

Quickly he carried her into his habsuite, her cries quieting though she continued to moan and whimper. The door locking behind him, he moved her quickly into his washrack and lay her upon the bench in the center of the room.

“Tarn,” she gasped. “You're back...” She reached for him, stretching her arms toward him with unfocused optics.

“Yes, I just returned,” he said softly. He ignored the comm's coming in from the others. “Sadly too late.”

“Tarn, I'm so glad you're here...” she said weakly, still reaching.

“Nickel, I'm so sorry this happened. I thought that... well... Just relax and I'll take care of you.” She was a mess, most of her frame covered in oils, lubricants, and smears of transfluid. The paint transfers on her thighs indicated a serious few rounds with Vos. Tesarus appeared to have given it a try as well, probably only managing to overload between her thighs after discovering their incompatibility.

“Yes, please... please take care of me,” she mewled as he reached for the shower nozzle on its spiral cord. And when he turned back, he saw she'd spread her tiny legs apart, displaying her valve to him. “I hoped you'd want me like this.”

Tarn froze, even as the water reached the nozzle and began to spray onto the floor. “Nickel?”

“I'm so slick and ready. The others got me all warmed up for you.”

Tarn felt a sudden shiver of cold, or perhaps fire, run through his internals. And he knew it was definitely fire when she reached down to the bright yellow mesh of her valve's exterior and parted the sides, displaying the channel beyond. “Ah, Nickel?”

“C'mon Tarn. You can't say you didn't want this when you pulled rank and stole me away from the others. Vos hadn't even gotten a chance to spark-merge yet. And Kaon wanted me so badly, but he got unlucky when they drew lots. He was going to have to wait until last.” Her voice was strained and breathy, but there was a giggle and an unknown sensuality entwined with it.

The truth of the situation suddenly slapped Tarn in the face.

Nickel was in heat, and was very enthusiastically trying to kindle.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After realizing that Nickel's in heat, Tarn gives her exactly what she's begging him for.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tarn stared again, taken aback by Nickel's shameless offer. He watched in shock, and perhaps horror, as she rolled over on the bench and weakly got onto her elbow joints and knees, hiking her aft into the air in his direction. Her biolights glowed an alluring pinkish orange, guiding the way to the pleasure promised within the bright yellow mesh.

“C'mon Tarn. You know you want it.”

Tarn reset his vocalizer, realizing it was glitching from the shock. “Nickel, I'm not sure this is the right time.”

“The right time? The frag are you talking about? Of course it's the right time!” She wiggled her aft as temptingly as she could. “I'm so revved up right now.”

Tarn had to admit he'd entertained thoughts of romancing the medic after he'd come to trust her. She was intelligent, strong, and lively enough for his tastes. However he'd quickly come to realize that physically they were no match for each other. He'd probably end up splitting her in half the first time they interfaced. Or if she did the spiking, her equipment wouldn't do anything for him. Perhaps they could manage a celibate relationship, indulging their needs with other lovers or various devices, but he knew that something would always feel as if it were missing.

“Nickel, I think our sizes are noticeably incompatible,” he said, hoping it would cool her down a little, enough to get her processors back to reality.

“What do you mean? I just fragged and merged with Tesarus. I seriously doubt you're bigger than he is. I seriously doubt there are many mechs bigger than he is,” she giggled.

Tarn nearly choked on... on something. She had taken Tess' spike? He dared to peer at the mesh more closely, inspecting for damage. But besides a lot of sticky residue she appeared intact.

“I might be a Prionian but we're compatible with larger mechs.”

Tarn winced. 'Larger mech' was an understatement in the case of the grinder.

She wiggled her aft again, and Tarn put his hand onto her hip to hold it still. Tentatively, he brought up a finger and pressed it into the wet recess of her valve. And he was surprised to feel her open up inside the further he pushed in. She moaned in welcome, the calipers beneath spreading apart and tightening again to accommodate every movement. On trying a second finger beside the first, she began begging again. “Please Tarn. Please have me. Fill me with you transfluid and spark-merge with me. This heat is making me crazy for you.”

This time Tarn cringed. The words sounded like they should be coming out of the vocalizer of a second-rate holoporn star. 'Mech in heat' was always a popular scenario to get two mechs into action. One mech's clock would tick to that point and the next mech to happen past would be on him in moments whether it were his conjunx or the neighbor or the guy delivering energon.

“Nickel, you're so desperate... more than the heat dictates. Is this a Prionian thing as well?” As he'd come to know her, he'd discovered a number of differences, both physical and cultural, between her kind and the Cybertronians, such as the prevalence of wheels in the place of feet and the apparent apotheosis of their founding Titan.

Her voice suddenly turned exceedingly serious. “Tarn, I'm possibly the last of my kind. My race dies with me. If I can carry, something of it will survive.”

Tarn felt slapped in the face once again. Of course. No wonder she was desperate enough to let the whole team 'face her. She'd take any chance to conceive that she could.

“Please... please, Tarn,” she pleaded. “If you won't, at least let me go back to the others. They still want me.”

The dark mech had noted the number of messages and comm' requests piling up in his communications file from Helex, Vos, and Kaon.

No.

He had her now, and if she wanted someone so badly to spark her, and she obviously was ready for everything that lay ahead, who was he to deny her desire?

Tarn knelt beside the bench and shifted her position. He thought of taking her to his berth, but this was going to get messy, and she was already quite soiled from interfacing with Tesarus and Vos. There were probably traces of Helex's and Kaon's fluids as well. The drying splash of transfluid across her chest probably belonged to one of them—the mech probably having found himself a bit of relief while awaiting his turn.

She whimpered delightedly as Tarn retracted some of his abdominal armor and opened his array. His spike extended fully pressurized and ready. And then he pushed the tip of it between her thighs, causing her to tremble with anticipation. But instead of bringing it up and plunging it into her sopping valve, he rubbed his spike against the plating of her legs. “Nickel? How do you like it?” he asked. “I've never 'faced anyone as small as yourself. Do I need to be extra gentle? Or do you like it rough? What about touching your anterior node? Should I be stimulating it too? You know I could take you with my glossa first if you'd like me to do that,” he purred.

Nickel huffed. “Just take me already,” she whined impatiently, rocking back and rubbing herself desperately against his midsection.

“If you insist,” he sighed. Of course. She was in heat. Foreplay had no place tonight as much as he might enjoy the process of tempting and teasing her, perhaps through an overload or two, before they they got to the main act.

He moved the tip of his spike up so that it pressed against the bright, beautiful mesh. And he took a selfish moment to enjoy the contrast of the dark metallic grey against the sunny yellow before plunging it inside of her in one drawn-out thrust.

“Prion help me!” she cried out as her valve was filled completely, Tarn's huge spike stuffing her from end to end. But there was no pain—only pleasure, and she laughed and moaned in delight. Soon she'd fall back into that haze of ecstasy where she lost control of herself and just allowed Tarn to do as he wanted. That had been where he'd first found her, stretched out upon Helex's lap, a hot, barely-coherent, whimpering mess as Vos prepared to spill before spark-merging with her.

Tarn got to work, sliding his length in and out of the sloppy channel, still amazed at the way she easily accommodated him. The squelch of her well-used valve was wonderfully obscene. He'd never much cared for sharing a lover with someone else, but somehow this time he didn't mind. At least it was his team he was sharing with. There'd been that time they'd picked up a couple of Stentarian prostitutes and passed them from berth to berth over their stay. And on a few occasions he and Helex had been more than co-workers to each other. He knew that Pharma had found his way into Kaon's berth as well, though that had been after Tarn had fragged the Autobot through the mattress. But most typically his lovers were his alone. If he'd known the little medic had been able to handle him, perhaps she would have been his alone as well. Were that the case, she would have summoned him the moment she'd gone into heat and he would have rushed back to the Peaceful Tyranny to give her what she wanted and needed. Maybe she would have been crying out his name instead of those of her gods.

Tarn's charge grew, and he thrust harder into her, grunting with every roll of his hips. It was a beautiful thing to watch his spike plunge into her again and again. Her pleas and wailings were becoming louder all the time, her blue optics glowing brighter and lighter. He had to be hitting her ceiling node for the way she was reacting, her sturdy little frame going mad with pleasure.

He felt himself drawing close to overload when there came a heavy pounding at the door of his quarters.

Tarn groaned. ::What do you want!?:: he snarled over the comm's.

::You'd better be fraggin' or sparkin' her,:: Helex demanded. ::Otherwise give her back to us. She's in heat and Kaon and I didn't get a turn. And Vos only got half a turn.::

::Well I'm housing-deep in her right now, so you'll just have to keep waiting,:: he answered.

::Need any help?:: Kaon asked hopefully.

Tarn sent out a quick, painful pulse over the comm', which was followed by an angry banging on the door and then silence.

He turned his attention back to Nickel, who was now beyond words and simply squealing with each thrust. The short squeals became one long scream as Tarn hammered her with short, swift thrusts. It pulled him to the brink of overload, and quickly he flipped her over and opened his chest. This was going to be good. He was going to spark her in one massive combined overload of both his array and spark. Not only would she kindle, she'd never want the others again. Every night she'd be coming to his berth, begging for his transfluid, which he'd happily fill her with again and again and again.

He slid away the last of the armor over his spark-chamber and opened it slowly, showering her with green light. And in response her chest and chamber opened as well, her warm white spark all but flinging itself into him. “Tarn... Tarn...” she managed to call through the static in her voice. Her hands clawed desperately at the sides of his chest and her hips bucked into every one of his thrusts. Her valve clenched desperately at the spike, trying to keep it inside of her. “Overload for me! Make me kindle!”

There were few forces in the galaxy that could have held back Tarn's climax at that point. With one final thrust that made her scream for Primus, he hilted himself hard and overloaded straight into her gestation chamber. His spike forced a hot sticky load into the organ, filling and overfilling it. Simultaneously, there in the space between their open chests, their sparks collided and shattered in a blinding pulse of light and heat, only to condense into one mass and spin in a kaleidoscopic swirl of light and love.

“Tarn!” Nickel screamed as they united as one. “Tarn!”

And somewhere in the glorious perfection of their union, Tarn found himself tearing his mask off and kissing her deeply.

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking alone after spark-merging, Tarn goes in search of Nickel. He finds her and the others participating in a team-building exercise... literally.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tarn woke to find himself lying on the floor of his washrack. As his systems rebooted, the reason he was there came around too, and the concern turned to smug delight. He grinned to himself as he staggered to his feet, moving carefully as his struts were slow to pressurize. He'd never wanted for a lover when the desire arose, but he could still count on one hand the number of spark-merges he'd enjoyed.

And Nickel... darling little Nickel. She'd been amazing... They'd been amazing. And soon she'd be needing a dose of transfluid every few days to support the sparkling he was certain he'd kindled in her. This was going to be a wonderful stellar-cycle, full of long evenings spent sipping engex and listening to music as he filled her taut valve with his spike and the fluid she needed.

He looked down at himself to see if a quick wipe-down would suffice for now, or if he'd need to shower. That was when he noticed his mask sitting upon the bench where she'd first lain. He gasped on remembering that at the peak of their ecstasy he'd torn it from his face to kiss her. He cursed himself—few had seen what lay beneath the mask since Megatron had turned a frustrated little empurata victim into one of Megatron's favorite tools. Quickly he snatched it up and returned it to its place. 

And now... where was Nickel?

Grabbing a towel and wiping himself with it, he moved through his quarters searching. As he peered into the alcove that contained his berth, he hoped to find her there, sleeping off the rest of the heat as her frame transitioned from the desperate need to kindle into the relative calm of carrying. But she wasn't. Nor was she at his desk or upon his couch.

Tossing aside the towel he headed back into the main corridors of the ship. Immediately the sounds of her in the throes of passion floated to his audials. She and at least one of his mechs were still trying to conceive. He followed the wails along the corridor, this time to their general gathering room

Helex lay on the floor upon his back. She lay face down atop him, their legs spread together. Between their legs, Kaon was in a half-crouch, his spike eagerly working her valve. The light and sound made it clear that she and Helex were mid-merge. Vos was nowhere to be seen. Tesarus sat nearby watching intently, and he was the only one to notice Tarn's arrival.

Tarn fetched a cube of energon from the dispenser and went and sat beside Tesarus.

“Have a good time?” Tesarus asked.

“I did,” Tarn said flatly. There was no need for the others to know how much he'd enjoyed interfacing with their diminutive medic.

“We were sure you had. You knocked the power offline for about two breems.”

Tarn stifled a groan. The stronger his overloads the longer the Peaceful Tyranny's electrical system suffered It was a touch embarrassing. The Voice would always betray his sex life and just how good his sex life was.

A pitched cry and a ragged moan from across the room alerted them that Nickel and Helex were overloading from their merge. Tarn and Tesarus looked up to watch the fireworks. Kaon was dragged in as well and the mech shuddered through his own orgasm. The coils on his shoulders gave off a shower of sparks as his hips bucked erratically against Nickel's aft.

With a groan of completion and relief Helex went offline. Still conscious, Nickel weakly pushed herself up to allow their chests to close more easily. And then she collapsed back where she'd been, humming and sighing happily. Kaon, still deep inside of her, hands clasping her hips as if hanging on for dear life, whimpered out a curse. Then he fell forward over Nickel's back. “Nickel... Nickel, don't go anywhere,” he panted. “I've still gotta merge with you.”

“In a moment,” she panted back. “I just merged with Helex and I need to rest a moment.”

The red and yellow mech lay his head upon her. “Good, because I do too.” Kaon managed to pull out, but as he turned and straightened, his struts gave out and he slumped over Helex's leg. “Damn that was good,” he muttered blissfully.

Tarn shook his head, drank down his cube to the last few mouthfuls, and then he walked over to the pile at the center of the room. With one hand he rolled Nickel onto her back. Her optics unshuttered halfway, and on seeing him there she smiled. “Hello handsome,” she said.

Doing his best not to react, Tarn eased her into a sitting position, supporting her carefully. “Open your mouth,” he commanded. At least she had found him handsome. Tarn trickled the last of his energon down her throat. And when she'd swallowed it, she thanked him.

“Is the heat sated now?” he asked, curious as to how much more her little frame could take. Yes, medics were on the strong and sturdy side, but she'd 'faced all five of her teammates, which couldn't have been an easy task. Assuming she'd spark-merged with all but Kaon, it was even more impressive.

One of her hands curled around an edge on his arm. “I am, but Kaon wants to attempt to kindle still.” And then she looked up at him, a look of adoration on her face. “Tarn... Your team rescued me from my grave. Now you might rescue my kind...”

He stroked her gently, large hands roving her plating with a tenderness no one would ever expect of him. “You've kindled? You can tell already?”

“Tarn... yes...”

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickel's a carrier and Tarn's in love.

-o-o-o-o-o-

As he came out of the washrack, toweling himself dry, Tarn looked at the Prionian lounging in his bed. Her blue frame looked pale against the deep purple folds of his plush berth cover. In one hand she held a medical datapad, studying up on some procedure for Vos. In the other she held the glass of engex he'd offered. These nights were everything he'd imagined and more.

Though unfortunately he still found himself sharing her with his team.

They'd all been astounded to learn she was carrying three newsparks. Prionians had the unusual characteristic of being able to carry multiple bitlets forged in multiple matings. And an orn after that fateful day, she'd announced that test results reported that Tarn, Tesaurus, and Kaon had each kindled one of those newsparks. Their frames however were a mix of the entire team's transfluid contribution and no one was sure how they'd come out. Nickel had assured them that minicons would result from the fact that she was their carrier, but as for their alt-modes, only Prion and Primus knew at this point.

And along with that, she'd continued to visit their quarters in a regular rotation, one per night, letting each fill her with transfluid to support the growing brood. Tarn swore that he would gladly give her enough that she wouldn't have to go to the others, but she'd laughed dismissively and told him a mix would be best.

Tarn was sure though to make his nights with her special. While the others might just frag her for a quick bit of pleasure or out of some sense of duty, for Tarn every night was a courtship ritual. He'd offer a shower in his washrack or a soak in the oil bath, followed by fine engex and entertainment. Eventually, when he felt her field reach out to him, he knew she was ready for the berth. At which point he'd scoop her up and carry her there, placing her upon the soft pillows. As she moaned and mewled he'd kiss and nuzzle her array and her surprisingly sensitive thighs. When she'd overloaded a time or two, he'd spike her, giving her gestational chamber everything it craved. If she were still up for more, he'd spike her again and follow with a soft massage of her cabling as she drifted into recharge.

The doting and affectionate treatment had worked positive results. Over the past stellar-cycle Tarn had gone from simply being the sire of one of the newsparks to her lover. She came most nights to his quarters, even after one of the others had taken her. After a hunt, she would repair him first once any critical injuries were tended to. She more commonly spent her nights in his berth rather than her own. Once the bitlets emerged, he hoped to make her his constant companion. She could never be his conjunx—that honor would perpetually be reserved for Megatron—but until that day came, he'd be most happy to keep the minicon medic at his side.

Tarn set aside his towel and climbed into the berth, covering her lower half with his massive torso and resting his head upon her midsection. Listening carefully he fancied that he could hear the building forms inside of her. “I want to name mine 'Tyrannus Pax'. I think that would be a wonderful name, don't you think?” he announced softly.

Nickel tried not to laugh or sigh, and while she'd been expecting something like this from the team leader it was still difficult to restrain her amusement. But she managed to smile softly and place a hand upon his helm. “So the first three of the new generation of Prionians will be named 'Chase', 'Grinder,' and 'Tyrannus Pax'.

There came a sigh of disgust. “Such mundane names they chose,” was Tarn's judgment.

“I told you three that you were allowed to choose their names,” she replied, shutting down the datapad and setting it aside. That's what Kaon and Tesarus wanted to name their offspring.”

“They'll be Decepticons as well,” Tarn said. “Though I suppose Grinder isn't that bad of a warrior's name.”

“We had a Grinder on Prion. He was something of a celebrity. Did a lot of racy holovids on the side.”

Tarn gave a groan. But then he chuckled and removed his mask, kissing the plating of her midsection where it had only recently begun to bulge with the expansion of her gestation chamber. “Speaking of racy holovids, did Vos give you enough attention tonight?”

She laughed. “You know he did. But if you feel you need to supplement, I would be amenable to such.”

Tarn gave a purr that rumbled through her from helm to wheel. “I'd love to.”

-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DJD faces challenges in the wake of the birth of Nickel's brood. And then Megatron defects, giving them an answer to their problems.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Tess!!” Nickel screeched, coming into the room. “I told you no! Three times in fact!”

The grinder hurriedly turned away and began to unload the hollow in his chest. “I wasn't doing anything. They were right here in my lap.”

She shrieked again on coming up beside him. “You had all three babies in there! All right, that does it!” She grabbed the hammer-tool off her waist and banged it against his armor. “My surgery! Now!”

The others, drawn by the noise, came in to see what has happening. And they quickly realized that Tesarus had yet again put the bitlets into his grinder while minding them. And they furthermore realized that this would be for the last time.

“They were safe. I'm not going to do something stupid,” Tesarus protested.

She gave a scoffing laugh and hit him again. “Well you won't be able to any more. I told you what would happen if you did. Now off you go. I'll be there in a klik.”

Shuffling away from the pile of blankets squirming with the three sparklings, Tesarus headed glumly for the medibay.

“Nickel, you can't. I need him intact. He's no good to me if you do it,” Tarn protested as she began to pull her babies from the blankets.

She shoved Pax and Chase into his hands, and took Grinder in her own. “Well you should have done something about him earlier. You'll just have to learn to work without him for a while, because if he's going to keep putting the bitlets into his chest, I'm going to make sure there's no possible chance that thing starts to operate.”

“Nickel, please...” he pleaded, crouching down to her level. “The sparklings like it there. They're warm and safe, and he can keep a good eye on them too. And you know he wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Nickel... I need him on the hunts.”

Her hand grabbed the edge of his facemask and yanked him closer. “Well you'll just have to get yourself another Tesarus. I'm putting this one out of commission.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tesarus' surgical hobbling had just been the start. The DJD had eventually needed to address the growing conflict of interest. They'd thought perhaps they could continue as they had been, leaving Nickel to mind her brood while they went after traitors, but soon it proved too much of a challenge as the sparklings grew older. Eventually they decided to return the medic and her family to their headquarters on Messatine, but that had proved no better. Baby-proofing everything became a daunting challenge. And no one really wanted to leave the family behind when they went out hunting, not with the bitlets growing so quickly now.

And surprisingly it was Megatron who solved their problem.

They viewed the news of his defection to the Autobots in horror. And after the news had sunk in, Tarn tried to kill himself with an overdose of nuke. What was the point of continuing?

Nickel, realizing what was happening, pounded on the outside of the recharge chamber, tears streaming from her optics.

Tarn lethargically unshuttered his optics, gazing into the terrified expression of his beloved little medic, lifted by her thrusters to optic level. In one arm she clutched Tyrannus Pax, their feisty child crying as well.

A vison?

His hand reached up to where the tiny and tinier femmes were staring in at him. Her mouth moved, and while he could not hear, it was obvious she was calling his name. And then she lifted Pax before her, more words spilling in silence.

Tarn gazed upon them, his thoughts muzzy and his spark racked with pain. The end was near.

A Prionian and her Prionian child. His beloved companion and the sparkling he'd given life to. Proof that there was more to him than Decepticonism. Proof that Megatron did not have to be the center of his universe.

Yes. A vision.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Nickel cried out, noisy as ever, as Damus' spike spread her valve. “Oh! Oh Damus you're amazing,” she complemented between gasps.

The big mech sat in his lounging chair with her in his lap, the little thing working herself up hard as always. He loved the sound of her squelching around him and the enthusiasm she pursued sex with. And it wasn't like she was in heat again either.

“You feel as good as ever,” she moaned, wriggling her hips a little harder. “Sometimes I wish you'd just start out by spiking me.”

“I suppose I could. In fact, next time, I will.” His hands stroked over her sturdy little frame. “I'll just toss you onto the berth and spike you until you're overflowing with transfluid and have lost count of how many overloads I've charmed out of you.”

“I'll believe it when I see it,” she challeged.

Damus grinned. Who would have ever thought such a tiny little femme could have been his soul mate. She'd gone from his medic to the carrier of his daughter to his lover and now to his conjunx. “Then don't shutter your eyes,” he whispered, curling forward to kiss her.

She gave him a loving giggle and kissed back in delight.

Damus braced his elbows on the arms of the chair, gripped her with both hands, and began to buck up into her, causing her to squeal and head quickly for her second overload. He could feel the tip of his spike bouncing against her ceiling node, and it was setting him off as well.

“Damus... Oh Damus...”

Surprisingly it hadn't taken them much to move on to that name. As Megatron had defected, so had Tarn. He'd crushed the purple mask beneath his foot and had gouged the Decepticon visage from his chest as well—before removing hers with more gentleness. Of their own accord, the other four members of the team did likewise. Messatine was left behind. The Peaceful Tyranny was rechristened the Forgotten Hope. Tyrannus Pax became simply Pax. And before the three bitlets hit ten meta-cycles they'd carved out a home on a rocky world well away from the war that supposedly had ended. And a quiet retirement seemed to be suiting them well. Though Tarn had officially disbanded the DJD, they still remained together.

“I'm so close,” Nickel wailed. “I'm going to burn.” And she gripped him back, clinging to his hands and arms, holding on tighter as pleasure overwhelmed her. She managed to call Damus’ name once more, a plaintive gasp of a word as her array and sensornet flared into overload.

As Damus ground hard into her depths, working her nodes through their frenzy, he debated where exactly his spike had lodged inside of her, wondering if the Prionians had mastered and utilized subspace technology to provide their amazing sexual tolerances. She had to be too solid for her components to simply shift away. When she'd been carrying he'd even watched her atop Tesarus, the grinder's massive spike contained completely within her.

His train of thought proved simply a distraction, and when one surprisingly delicate cry from her wide-open mouth returned him to the present, his own overload leapt upon him in ambush. When it hit, it hit with such force that his optics whited out and his vocalizer sputtered senseless noise. His spike let loose a flood of transfluid within her clenching depths. His shuddering frame clattered against hers. Her lubricants oozed from her valve at the base of his spike. His transfluid, long unneeded since the emergence of the three sparklings, gushed out behind it.

And as he floated in the luxurious haze of his climax, he was slightly aware of her moving about atop him, nudging him into a new position. She left his lap, continued to tug him into place, and then found herself a new position, standing between his now widespread thighs. Her hands were at his valve spreading the lubricants around. Damus looked down with more focus—just in time to see her fold her hand into a point and ease it into his valve.

Her whole hand.

And then her wrist.

His valve squelched and stretched as she moved about inside of him, rocking where her forearm caught on the rim. “Nickel...” he moaned.

“Hmmm?”

“You're so perverse...” 

“You say that every time.” She pushed harder against him, the end of her arm beginning to bend the somewhat flexible plates of his valve-rim, and he felt fire ripple through his core as her hand opened and set to work on the sensors within.

Damus shuttered his optics and let himself relax under her ministrations. He didn't want to know what of her on-board medical equipment she had unfurled inside of him. Whatever it was, it felt amazing. He tried not to squirm, and tried harder as the fingers of her free hand toyed with his anterior node. Their movements echoed the unexplainable palpitations within his valve, and the combination was working him quickly toward a second overload. 

He keened and panted, feeling stretched wide and helpless to what she was doing. And as the charge rose, so did the dizziness. His valve began to throb and his struts to ache as her fingers and her tools fluttered inside of him.

Then came a sudden release of pressure as his valve-rim gave way, the gates opening their widest to allow her deeper. Damus moaned as her hand slid further inside. Nickel laughed delightedly in response, his valve straining around her arm. “Feel good?” she asked.

Damus whimpered. “It hurts, in the best way.”

“That makes you a masochist.”

“And you a sadist... You have unfailingly managed to live up to the reputation of those in the medical profession.”

“You're going to insult me while I've got my hand up inside of you? You are a masochist.” And then she laughed and removed her exterior hand from his anterior node, splaying it over his abdomen. “Now tell me you love me and I'll bring you to an overload you'll be aching from even tomorrow.”

“Nickel... really...”

Damus felt a sudden pinch from deep inside and a hum from his conjunx. “Ah! Easy there!” he complained.

“Say it,” she demanded and pinched him again, causing him to flinch.

In some ways, he was glad he'd defected from the faction, because if word had ever gotten out—and of course it would have—that Megatron's most vicious hitman had somehow become so helplessly and so willingly wrapped around the finger of a tiny little Prionian, he would have died of embarrassment. “Nickel, I love you more than anything else,” he said timidly but with full conviction.

“And the babies?”

“And the babies. Especially Pax.”

She smiled at her conquest and began to move her arm, pulling it out slowly and shoving it back in again, listening smugly as Damus' panting deepened and his vents opened completely.

“Mmmph... Nickel... You're going to make me overload again too soon.” Something was assaulting his ceiling node, but it didn't seem to be fingers. But as kinky and wholly unnatural as this was he loved it entirely. And he loved her entirely as well. He'd would never have imagined when he'd first pulled her from the ashes of Prion that they'd come to this. The blue dwarf of a star had eclipsed the white giant that was Megatron.

“Of course I will,” she said proudly and continued to pillage his valve, stimulating him with long, deep thrusts. In. Out. In. Out. Soon his back began to arch off of the chair. His armor clattered as his thighs began to tremble. His moaning became a keening wail as his orgasm hit, his frame going taut and he rose onto his elbows. And the climax went on and on and on as she pumped her arm, now in short, tight movements through the slick purple mesh and the failing grip of the spasming calipers. “Nickel... Ah! Nickel! It hurts so good!” Damus whined, optic wash pooling at the corners of his optics. “I'm so full and I don't want it to stop.”

“Don't let it stop,” she whispered wickedly, something else now attacking his ceiling node and grinding against the sensitive point. 

It was all he could do to keep himself from thrashing against the stimulation, which was becoming all too intense. “It hurts... oh it hurts...” he gasped. “Nickel... please.”

And with her name on his lips he collapsed into the chair again, his processors whiting out and his sensornet shutting down.

Nickel grinned to herself as she slowed her insistent attentions and slowly withdrew her arm, delighting in the copious amounts of transfluid and lubricant coating it and spilling out behind it. 

She leaned forward for a moment and kissed his exterior node, and then moved to the washracks for a quick clean-up. After that she checked on the bitlets, even though Kaon was on duty in the nursery. And at last she roused her conjunx, wiped the mess off of his frame with a wet towel, and helped him to stagger into their berth.

“Nickel, my beloved,” Damus moaned. “Thank you for everything... you are my everything now,” he said tiredly. He pulled her to his side as she climbed up beside him. And then his tone was regretful. “You only overloaded once,” he said almost ashamedly. “I still owe you.”

“You owe me nothing,” she purred, clutching his head and kissing him between the optics. “But I'll let you reciprocate tomorrow, after some recharge.”

“Willingly. Willingly and gladly,” he answered. A dark hand stroked at her plating, and she began the process of shutting herself down for the night. And as he felt her body still as recharge overtook her, he thought back to that first time they'd interfaced, when she'd been in heat and begging for the team to satisfy it. It really wasn't that long ago, but it certainly felt it for all that had happened to them since.

He whispered a quick prayer of thanks to Primus, and to Prion as well.

Yes, a vision.

-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-

The End

-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-


End file.
